


Fake, long term and ready to party

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Roger wants a fake date to shut up everyone who can only see him as a slut.Brian happens to be available.





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm just so bored of all their comments, you know? Oh, Roger the whore, Roger the slut. Roger who hardly has time to do anything else besides sex. And those aren't the worst ones, the worst ones are those condescending guys telling you that, “don't worry, you'll find someone too. One day” Fuck that!”

Freddie smiled. It was true that people could be a bit too insistent and boring about with Roger about the sleeping around thing. It got old very soon, but for some reason people (and especially drunk people) found it very funny, and needed to mention it every time they saw Roger. Freddie could understand Roger's anger. And John's wedding was going to be a big event, despite the groom 's wishes, which meant that Roger would have to hear these things a lot of times.

“You know what I'll do? I'll show up there with a serious long-term boyfriend and shut them up for good.”

“Roger you don't have a boyfriend”

“They don't know that. Do you have any sexy friends that I can pretend I'm sharing a flat and holidays with? He would have to be hot, because you know I wouldn't settle; smart, so I wouldn't get bored, somehow unique, with a strong personality, you know I don't don't settle for weaklings, and it would be better if he knew something about music, of course.”

“That's a lot of things.”

“And yet someone came to mind. Who?”

“Brian, Brian May. He's this really dreamy guy, smart, strong opinions, plays the guitar.”

“Is he hot?”

“Well, he doesn't think so himself, but I do think he's quite hadsome. Really very tall, taller than either of us, very long legs, lovely black curls down to his shoulders, great eyes, great neck, great voice.”

“Doesn't sound bad. What does he do?”

“He's getting his phD in astrophysics. Really bright guy, knows practically everything about outer space. So if you're bored you can always ask him about a planet or something, you'll see him light up. It's actually quite adorable. And he could really use some partying, I think. Really gets lost in his own head sometimes.”

“And how do you know this guy?”

“He used to date Mary. Left her because he felt she deserved someone who was more her type. And he was absolutely right, of course.”

“Do you have any pictures?”

“I'm going to see if in any of Mary's albums...Right, here he is.”

There he was, long bony dude with a pretty smile and a very open shirt. Yeah, he could see himself dating this guy, he could see him as the perfect guy to pretend to be his boyfriend. Also, a dude with a near-phD, nobody could say that he only dated dummies. People would be impressed by Roger and his date and that was exactly what he wanted. Being impressive. Having people awed at how wrong they'd been on their perception of him. Show them. Yes, this would show them. 

*

Brian was...concerned. Freddie had asked him there with a “proposition”, that apparently he was going to “love to death, you'll see”. And also asked him to look his best, so Brian had opened his shirt some buttons and wore a nice necklace, while still worrying. Freddie was a really wild guy and as much as he loved him, as much as he enjoyed himself when he was with him, he was afraid that this time it would be too much to handle, too wild even for him. 

He waved and there he appeared, and he wasn't alone. With him was probably the most beautiful man Brian had ever seen in his life, a tall blonde with great blue eyes and flowy golden hair. Ugh. Why was Freddie now hanging around models? And why did he bring a model to his proposition? What on Earth would a model have to do with this thing, whatever it was, that somehow involved Brian? Made no sense.

Said model (and he was even more stunning up close, wearing nothing but a complete open silver shirt and some black pants), checked him out, from the top of his curls to his feet, slowly and carefully. Brian felt a shiver course through him. And then there was a naughty smile on the mysterious man's perfectly shaped mouth. 

“Yes, this will do. It will absolutely do.”

Freddie was absolutely pleased. He loved playing matchmaker.

“Brian, darling, this is my good friend Roger. He has a proposition for you.”

The prettiest man on Earth had a proposition for him? Odd. 

Freddie continued talking, and Brian contniued being scared. He just hoped tis wouldn't involve anything criminal. He couldn't rule anything out with Freddie. 

“Roger is a drummer and has a bit of a reputation, don't you? Of being unruly, and never settling....”

“People call me a whore.” Roger interrupted. No need to be subtle with someone that was going to be in on their little scam. “I'm tired of it.”

“That they do. And we have this big wedding, I told you, didn't I, about John? Well, my dear Roger has decided to make all those people who say mean things eat their words.” Freddie continued. 

Brian could understand why he would want to (there were some people he'd like to shut up as well) but didn't understand how he could be part of this. He didn't know any of those people who called this model looking drummer bad things, he didn't even know the drummer himself. What use could he be?

“Which I'm going to do” Roger continued.” by showing up with a fake long term boyfriend. A man I've been dating for at least eight or nine months, a man I'm still crazy about, who is intelligent, and good looking and super affectionate with me, so they'll have to shut up and simply die of envy at my loving wonderful relationship they knew nothing about.”

Brian looked at Freddie, who was grinning by now. 

“Come on, darling, you know you you could use a party.”

“Is he saying what I think he's saying? Is this why you called me? But I...”

“No buts, dear. Just listen to Roger's proposal.”

Roger smiled, mock serious. This dude seemed so innocent and was so soft spoken, he seemed the absolute ideal person to shut everyone's mouth, to make everyone see that he too could be a serious person, to make them ask about other aspects of his life, see more beyond the “haha, Roger's always sleeping around” that seemed the only thought about hi. Now they would have to put attention and admire him. And this guy was going to help him get there. 

And so he proposed:

“Brian May. Would you like to be my fake long term boyfriend?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So... Roger. Tell me more about you. Freddie tells me you play drums, right?”

Brian seemed genuinely interested, and Roger found it endearing. Dude months away from getting a phD and he was asking about the drums as if it was the most interesting subject in the world.

“I play many instruments, but yeah. Drums are my main passion. And you played guitar?”

“Piano, too. But mostly guitar, yeah – people are always complaining that I'm putting solos everywhere.” Brian said, with a shy smile. It was cute. 

“Oooh that's a nice tidbit to have. _Heheh, yeah I love him even though he's always putting damned guitar solos everywhere_. Also, Brian, I've been known to say that guitarists are always full of themselves, so you can brag that you changed my mind.”

“...But I am full of myself.”

Roger grinned.

“Oh, I like you!”

They kept talking about music for a while. Influences, styles what they played with their previous bands, what they wished to accomplish, the ways in which they looked after their instruments, the way society and their families viewed the fact that they were musicians. It was a nice chat, and they discovered that although they didn't agree in things, for the important stuff they were very much in the same page, and welcomed this new perspective.

Then they told each other some personal stuff that one was supposed to know about their significant other (where they're from, relatives' names, studies, etc). They imagined who of their family who get along with who, talked about anecdotes from the past, and habit that they had, and that the other person was probably supposed to know. Yeah, surely they wouldn't be interrogated that badly, but just in case...

All this before getting to the juicy part: the backstory of how and when they got together.

“So...” Roger started, not really knowing how to go about it. This was the first time that he invented a whole relationship. Luckily, Brian had something of a strategy. 

“The lies that are easiest to remember are the ones based on truths. We can say that Freddie introduced us. On another date, sure, but him.”

“And he would corroborate if asked, yes, I like it. We started chatting about music and drank and talked a lot, and then the party finished and we said goodbye and I was like, “damn I forgot to ask for his number” and had to find Freddie again.”

“Yeah, and me being me, I imagined that a gorgeous creature like you wouldn't ever want to see me again, so when you called me after getting the number from Freddie I nearly had a heart attack.”

Roger drew a broad smile. This whole story was flowing and getting to be exactly what he wanted. Something to rub on people's faces, something so sugary and nice you couldn't help smiling.

“Oh, we're so cute, I love us. Then I invited you to drinks and it got a bit out of hand and the owner of the club caught us making out in a bathroom and threw us out.”

“And we were laughing in the dark and realised that this was not a one night thing. That it was more.” Brian added. Yes, nice detail. Roger could totally picture it in his head. Brian continued:

“We played music together. And there was some magic, we really worked well together.”

“We hung out with Fred, a lot, and we also... What's something you like?”

“Stargazing.”  
  
“That's so romantic, it's perfect! You took me to some mountain where the stars were clear at night, and that was were we said I love you for the first time.” A tiny shiver coursed through Roger as he said that.

“We've had fights, of course. You are... let's say more adventurous in music than I am. Also you are incredibly beautiful and I'm not, so I get insecure and jealous. Not aggressively, but....”

“And I don't know how to tell you that you're really beautiful too, and sometimes it bugs me when you don't believe it. Or when you're up early and wake me up.”

“I apologise with a nice breakfast, though. And I can't help smiling at you with the sleepy adorable face, only wearing pyjama pants, with the golden hair all tousled...”

“And I can't stay mad at you with that sweet face and all those curls and the gentle smile and that voice...”

The story was getting away from them, it would seem. Roger really wanted to kiss this guy, but it was not supposed to be real, remember? The story was made up, they hadn't actually lived those things. But there was some truth in them, some promise of future plans, future feelings. Which was stupid, because they barely knew each other....

Still, Roger was a smart guy and found a way in which he could join in the ruse that they were planning and his desire to kiss this guy.

“Ok, Brian, you seem to be a great guy, so I hope this doesn't gross you out, but... I'm a very affectionate person, and if we're so in love as we claim to be...”

“Sure, you can touch... what you want.” Brian said, blushing.

“Let's try it, all right? Practice some. We can't have you blushing at my touch when we're supposedly been together for so long.”

“Yeah, sure, of course. Let's start with some classical hand over shoulders, all right?”

And then they started. Arm over your shoulder. Arm on your waist. A little kiss on the hand. And yes, of course, just to practise, to be able to do it better and more naturally on the wedding, a little practice kiss...

A practice kiss that felt more honest than anything Roger had done in months.

When they broke the kiss there was something there in the two sets of eyes, blue and hazel, something unsaid, but something undeniable, something that went beyond... Well, much beyond than a simple “friend of a friend”

Pretending to be in love was going to be much easier than expected.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Roger was looking great and he knew it. Pale blue blazer, black shirt with flowers on it, long perfectly fitting pants, his dear metal circle necklace. He looked absolutely stunning and he knew it. Everyone would be looking at him, hell he was even feeling a bit bad that the bride was going to be out shone like this. He was so much more than a pretty body, yeah, but it was nice to enjoy on people's admiration and lust.

But tonight he wasn't going home with any lusty bridesmaid or waiter, no. For the sake of deception, Roger would not flirt with anyone except for his fake boyfriend, and he was okay with that. Normally, he would be sad that an outfit like this and an occasion to meet so much young and single people was going to waste... But truth was, the idea of spending the whole event with Brian sounded much more appealing than some random booty call after two entire bottles of champagne. Roger felt different when he was with Brian, more content, more whole. The taller man listened and his smile was... Well, it was really pretty.

Roger tried not to overthink what this might mean and just decided that it was good for the story they were spinning. He wouldn't make the rumors of him being a whore disappear if his eyes constantly wandered away from his serious boyfriend. It didn't mean anything, it was just useful. Still, part of him was afraid that if any of Veronica's friends or sisters was tempting, he might....

All his doubt disappeared when he saw Brian. He was wearing a black suit with vertical white stripes and a white tee under it, with some necklaces too. No tie. Long curly framing his excellent face. Fuck.

"Roger, you look amazing. So, so amazing. I fear no one is going to believe that someone like you settled for  plain old me."

Roger smiled and tried to find the words  to reply, but it was hard. His mind kept short circuiting on him...

"Shut up, you look good enough to eat."

Brian drew a little smile. Roger was so nice to him, asking him about his studies, listening to him go on about his guitar... He was a great, interesting, passionate guy and Brian couldn't help feeling he wasn't enough, not even to be his fake boyfriend. Roger was intelligent, and talented, he had very clear ideas and nice rough hands that moved expertly with the instrument he was playing... And he was so good looking, too. So ridiculously good looking.

"Let's go then surprise everyone with our breathtaking beauty and adorable love, Bri. It's showtime!"

 *

 "Roger, look at you! You look magnificent as usual... Looking around for your next prey? Waiting for another conquest, should I be tying up my daughters?" 

 Roger huffed. This was the kind of condescending nonsense that he'd been trying to avoid, so terribly. But he had a plan now.

 “Actually, I’m waiting for my better half to come back with our drinks.” He said, with a smirk. The shutting people up commenced!  “And there he comes now. Don’t worry, Bill, your daughters are safe.”

 “...You have a boyfriend?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend, Bill. I have _ _the__  boyfriend, the most beautiful, the smartest, the most talented…”

 “Talking about yourself again, Rog? You know that there are other topics in the world, right?” Brian said, that idiot.

 Roger placed a small kiss on Brian’s lips and Brian lit up. It was perfect.

 “...So.”

 “You wanna know more, don’t you?”

 “Yeah, how did you manage to tame the wild beast, good sir?” Bill said, looking at Brian with a bewildered expression.

Brian didn’t like this man’s tone, or the implication about Roger.

“How do you know it's not even wilder, good sir?"

Roger smiled. 

“See? My one and only. But answering your question about how this happened… It was one of the greatest days of my life. We were at this party and Freddie introduced us and I gotta say, I didn’t think much of this guy, hearing that he was a guitarist… But he won me over. With his soft gentle voice, the sweetest smile on Earth, and those legs…”

“Stop, Rog, you idiot! I am the lucky one, and you know it.”

Bill looked at them as if they were aliens or something. Roger and Brian kissed again, forgetting the world. The show was better if they seemed genuine, wasn’t it? And they were genuine. They were all very genuine.

The admiration in Brian’s eyes was real: he’d come to admire the passion Roger had for music, how bright he was, how awake. So many people only appreciated him for their beauty for there was so much more to Roger; he was witty, he was bright, he was definitely a lot of fun, affectionate and party loving… Brian did feel incredibly lucky to be sharing this evening with someone like this.

And then another woman came by, again with the condescension.

“Roger, how odd not to see you deep in some ladies shirt, how come you’re not half dressed and drunkenly singing?”

“Well, I’m drunk on love now, dear Deirdre. Have you met Brian? The light of my life, the first and last of my thoughts.”

It was a bit odd how easy these corny words came to Roger. How easily he got lost in this story they were creating, in the fake relationship. Hell, in a lot of moments he forgot it was supposed to be fake. The thing was that it took no effort to hug Brian, to look at him with love, to imagine all those stories that they kept telling the world.

The dates, the special moments, the birthdays, the holidays and trips, the gigs, the rehearsals, the making out on the studio halls…

But it was stupid, wasn’t it? They’d done none of that, and after this wedding was over they, may never cross paths again. They wouldn’t have an excuse to touch each other, to kiss, to compliment each other in front and present proudly this person as your boyfriend. Because it wasn’t real and they had to remember that.

It was getting harder and harder to remember though, with their heads confused and their defences lowered by alcohol. What started off as let’s keep the story alive, there’s people watching, was gradually slipping into them believing their own lies. Softly and slowly dancing,  even when most of the  guests had already left, their drunken heads were convinced that they actually were this cute couple who met almost a year ago, who said I love you under the stars and who simply couldn’t stay away from each other.

+ 

There were only ballads playing now, and Roger felt so comfy and at peace with his head in Brian’s chest, as if this was the place he was supposed to be all along, all his life. He hadn’t realised that he hadn’t even looked at any other lady or man in the ceremony, even if everyone was looking their best. He hadn’t had eyes for anyone else, and everyone had noticed. Long time playboy Roger was no longer a slut, but a one-man guy now. The plan had worked perfectly.

John, who had come by to make sure everyone that was left was whole and didn't need any extra help, was watching the scene with a baffled expression, and went to Freddie who was watching the couple dance with a happy look on his face.

“I didn’t know Roger had a boyfriend. I know that some friends of Ronnie’s were hoping to get… to know him better, I would have told them not to get their hopes up if I knew.”

“It’s a ruse.” Freddie replied. “Or at least it was supposed to be. Brian was only supposed to be pretending to be Roger’s boyfriend.”

“Well they are better actors than the entire Royal Shakespeare company. You’re telling me that’s fake?” John said, motioning to the dancing couple in front of them.

“It’s supposed to be!”

“Freddie, in all the time you’ve known him, when has Roger being able to act?”

Never, Freddie thought. Which meant… He smiled and looked at the happy couple dancing in the near empty ballroom, as if there was no one else there, hell no one else in the world. Just them, incredibly close, slow dancing to some ballad.

“Oooh, look at that, how precious! They’re pretending to not to be really in love when they’re actually in love because they fell in love as they pretended to be in love!”

“... You’ve lost me.”

“It’s just…a great day for love, don’t you think? A great day for love.”

Roger didn’t want to let go. He knew that almost everyone had left now, and that they didn’t have to keep up appearances, but he really didn’t want this to be over. He felt at home in Brian’s arms and never ever wanted to let go. He only wanted the wedding to last forever so he could stay there, dancing forever.

“Roger” Brian said, with that voice of his, and he looked up at hopeful hazel eyes.”

“Well, my mum’s birthday is next week, and I’m sure she’d be happier if she didn’t think that I’m going to die alone… Would you be my fake boyfriend again?”

He smiled, eternally grateful for Brian’s mother and her birthday.

“Nothing would make happier.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done a million times but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You know you want to comment!


End file.
